


An Unexpected Night Out

by 1frigga



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Other, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1frigga/pseuds/1frigga
Summary: Logan was ready to enjoy a quiet night driving around town, till Remy takes him out for some 'fun' at a casino a town or so away. Remy ends up dragging Logan into a 'test' run for a new game the Casino wants to do.





	An Unexpected Night Out

The x-Mansion looked wonderful, as it usually did 50% of the time Logan saw it. He sighed to himself and pulled out a Cigarette, The store had been out of his usual brand, so Logan counted the new shorts he was about to try as his one ‘new thing’ of the week.  
As he took a long drag from the cancer stick, He swung on his heels and made his way to his beloved Jeep. He’d taken care of the old car for over ten years now, draining money from his account to keep the old girl running. Logan took a great deal of pride in knowing he’d keep something running. Since in his 184 years of living, he’d left a great amount of destruction behind him. He smiled to himself and hopped in the driver's seat, as he went to start it up he realized he didn’t have his keys… that was strange since he never left the mansion without them. He preferred to be alone, and a drive with a box of cigarettes was the perfect way to calm down after a long day of dealing with Scott and X’s crap.  
He let out a low growl and climbed out of the Jeep, He guessed they’d just fallen out of his ripped jacket pocket on the way out of the mansion.  
Ten steps later and his Jeep started up behind him, Logan quickly swung around, his adamantium claws already extending out of his knuckles, whoever had stolen his keys was going to get a chest full of adamantium, and a few weeks stay in the Hospital.  
“Ey, mon amie! Hop in. Gambit call drivin’”  
Logan let out a low sigh, Remy, or more commonly known as ‘Gambit’ must have stolen his keys. The expert thief could have easily gotten into his room before he left, or, the more likely thing, easily pickpocketed him after he disposed the keys into his pocket.

“‘M not a fan of lettin’ ‘ya of all people drive, since, ‘s was supposed to be ‘m night away from ‘ya and the resta the Men”  
Logan crossed his arms and stared at the brunet with glowing eyes in his car, waiting for him to leave, But it looked like he had other plans since he only seemed to smirk at Logan, and rev up the engine.  
“Remy leavin’ with or without Logan. But, it be funner with you”  
Remy blinked, motioning for the Logan to hop into the passenger seat.  
“Cajun, ‘Ya do know ‘ah could just.. Drag you out, or stab ‘ya out.. yea?” Logan was starting to lose his patience with his fellow x-men, his adamantium claws were still out and at the ready, as his eyes narrowed at the mutant sitting in his car.  
“Oui”  
Was the only thing Remy said in response to Logan’s building anger, the car started to move forward slowly, and Remy winked at Logan as he passed him.  
Logan let out an angry sigh, He had no want to go anyplace Remy would call ‘fun’ but, he could just leave Remy wherever he ended up taking them. So, with an eye roll Logan retracted his claws and ran to hop in the passenger seat while the car was moving, something Logan had done before, (But usually that was at highway speeds, and included him stabbing the man driving).  
“Oui, Very good. Remy think the real fun start now, Mon amie”  
Remy smiled at Logan, before turning to look at the road and taking off away from the mansion, very clearly going over the speed limits. Remy jerked the car to the left, then to the right, they quickly made it onto the highway, where, Remy was pushing it closer to 90 miles an hour instead of the posted 60.  
“Listen, Cajun, if ‘ya break ‘m Jeep ‘m sendin’ ‘ya to the Hospital with more then a few new holes”  
another cigarette out and lit it with a lighter he kept in the glove box, taking a few drags, Remy laughed next to him as he turned off the highway.  
“Remmy can pay for car if anythin’ goes bad. Logan don’t need worry. We almost there”  
Logan looked out the window, they were in the next town over, seemingly- Logan knew where they were going. Remy was taking them to one of his favorite Casinos, or just one of the only ones that hadn’t banned him for cheating and stealing yet. Logan let out an annoyed sigh. He hasn’t been gambling and hadn’t wanted to go back into a casino for years now. He wasn’t particularly good at it, pair that with his temper and it usually ended in a broken blackjack table or two.  
Remy pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car, waiting for Logan to follow before locking it and slipping the keys into his trench coats pocket.  
“Listen, Gumbo, ‘m not stayin’ ‘er, ‘m just gonna leave ‘ya here and take off”  
Logan put out his hand, waiting for Remy to return his keys, In return Remy just gave Logan his signature smile and shook his head, placing a playing card in his hand instead.  
“Gambit thinks we do switch at end of night, you drive us home after the fun. Logan trusts Gambit, non?”  
Remy didn’t wait for a response instead he quickly started walking towards the doors, his trench coat flowing out around him, flapping like a cape in the wind.  
Logan quickly took a look at the card, the ace of hearts, he slipped it into his pocket and rolled his eyes, why was he going through with this? He didn’t know. But, within a minute he was walking next to the glowing eye mutant, getting ready to pull out his wallet for an ID.  
They quickly made it past security, Logan winched as they stepped into the crowded and loud main hall, thanks to his heightened senses, places like these hurt for the first few minutes. Logan assumed Remy saw him, since his smile saddened a bit, and he quickly pulled Logan into one of the quieter gambling rooms, one of the ones you’d have to reserve in advance.  
“Gumbo, ‘m fine. ‘Ah need to take out money anyway.. N’t come prepared since I didn’t plannin’ on gettin’ kidnapped tonight”  
Logan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Remy, who, in turn, glared back and sat down at one of the round tables, that Logan assumed were used for Poker games. Remy patted the seat next to him, motioning for Logan to join him, Logan let out a long sigh and sat down next to Remy, from behind it might look like a child sitting, since, Logan was a foot shorter then Remy, Something Remy liked to point out normally, calling him things like ‘shortie’ or ‘short angry old man’.  
Remy looked at the door, and as if on cue three men filed into the room, with a small female coming in last and shutting the door behind her. The soft ‘click’ of the door echoed through the room as the men sat down around the table, and the female ducked under and popped up in the middle. The man to Logan’s left looked to be in his mid 30’s, they were all somewhat fancy dressed, Only one of them looked nervous, and that was the man on Gambit’s left, He looked no more than 23, he kept looking around the room, and looking back and forth between the door and the table, like he was thinking about bailing. Logan didn’t blame him, Poker was a hard game if you didn’t have a good bluffing face, and he guessed that kid didn’t have one.  
The lady in the middle cleared her throat, and everyone looked up at her. Remy nudged Logan’s shoulder excitedly,  
“Now ya’ll place your bets. You remember our house rules, pay up to play. The winner gets this as a bonus.”  
The female, Logan noticed had a small southern accent that reminded him of Rouge, in turn each man placed a 100 dollar bill on the table, Remy placed two and winked at Logan, earning an eye roll.  
The dealer bent down, but, she didn’t come back up with a pack of cards, she came up with a revolver. Logan’s eyebrows raised as he looked between Remy and the gun. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but the dealer seemed to already be one step ahead of him.  
“Now ya’ll signed up to test a new gamble we’ve been testing out! We’re tryin’ to get Russian roulette. We’re playin’ two rounds. Each time the gun will have three bullets in it. So there’s a 50/50 chance you’ll get shot. As per rules, ya’ll not allowed to aim for anythin’ that’d kill you, if you do in fact get shot. We have an ambulance on speed dial for after the game and after the money has been passed out, the one who has the least bullet wounds, or ends up not getting shot wins!”  
She seemed to bounce up and down as she explained the rules. What the fuck was going on? Logan knew he couldn’t get hurt, or well, not for long, but, all the other people around this table could very well get seriously hurt, Logan didn’t want to watch Gambit slowly bleed out if he got hit, since, Logan knew for dam sure Remy couldn’t cheat at this. He looked up at the person who dragged him here and glared.  
“This don’t seem like a good waste of a night.. You sure about this?”  
“Oui, Mon amie Gambit said trust him, non?”  
Logan let out a small growl and nodded, he’d stay silent for now since Remy seemed ready to play Logan wasn’t going to ruin it yet. The dealer gave the gun to Gam, who in turn spun the barrel, and pointed it to his chest, right above his heart.  
He winked at Logan and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.  
“See, Gambit know what he doing”  
He passed the gun off to the man next to him, He did the same and ended up putting a bullet in his leg. He let out a yelp of pain, but then quickly tried to play it off by passing the gun off. The next guy to go also got a leg full of lead. Logan watched as the guy sitting next to him took the gun, there was only one bullet left, so they both had very high chances of not getting hit, And Logan liked that. He watched the man spin the barrel, put the hand on his table, and aim the gun. The gun went off, and he moved the gun away, presenting a non-bleeding hand.  
The gun made its way into Logan’s hands, He took it and looked it over, It seemed to be a regular revolver, no add ons or updates. He flipped it over a few times, then let out a soft sigh, was he really about to go through with attempting to shot himself? Of course, he’d gotten worse done to him, he’d been shot, stabbed, sliced, one of his favorites being getting a few limbs chopped off...Took him a few hours to sew his arm back on, then another hour to reattach his leg.  
He looked around the table, Remy smiled down at him, tapping his fingers gently on the table. It seemed the thief was getting a bit annoyed with how long Logan was taking, the oldtimer spun the barrel and pointed the gun against his head. A small gasp left one of the men, but Logan couldn’t pinpoint who it was.  
He smirked up at Remy and pulled the trigger.  
Boom  
Logan hit the floor, the bullet making its way into his skull, and nuzzling itself in his brain, his vision went blurry, as if he was looking through clouded glass, and the room began to spin. What was he doing? Why was he in a room?  
“Ey! Mon amie! Gambit did not say Logan could drop. This would be sad end to night, non?”  
Logan was hoisted up, and with the help of Remy and one of the other men, Sat back down in his chair. Blood was pouring from the x-men’s skull. Slowly but surely Logan could feel the bullet being pushed back out the way it came, as his brain started to heal itself.  
“Remy did no think Logan would go for head. Don’t do ‘dat again. It...Scare Remy”  
Logan looked up, his vision was still quite blurry, but he could actually see the worry in the Cajun’s eyes, and the way his posture changed, making it so it was easier for Logan to lean again the 6’1 Muntant.  
It seemed the whole table was surprised Logan wasn’t dead, because soon the room filled with clapping, while the gun was being reloaded. The bullet soon popped out of Logan’s skull, landing on the floor with a small ‘tink’. Logan shook his head, rubbing his eyes for what seemed like a full minute. The gun was passed back to Remy, who, took it happily and made a display of slowing off while he spun the barrel.  
“If Logan go for head, So can Remy, Oui?”  
He pointed the gun to his head, pulling the trigger faster then Logan could pull the gun away, For a split second, Logan thought he could have lost the idiot he went on missions with, let crass his classes at the school, and went to bars sometimes with. But, he pulled the gun away and bowed as best he could, being as he was still sitting down. He quickly passed the gun to the man sitting next to him, who had gone pale from the still bleeding leg wound he had. The man shakily took the gun, spun the barrel, and pointed it at his other leg. You could see the sweat dripping off his chin as he pulled the trigger. “Yes!”  
He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the gun away, passing it onto the next man. The gun still had three bullets left, one for each remaining man? Logan did not want to take another bullet to any part of him since he could feel it enter, and feel it move as he healed it was not a feeling he liked at all.  
Who Logan assumed was the youngest man spun the barrel, pointing the gun to his hand, he was shaking wildly, and Logan started to wonder why the hell Remy forced him here. The smell of gunpowder filled the air even more as the kid let out a scream, blood started to pool around his hand as he the gun, a hole in the middle of his hand, and the bullet stuck in the table. He quickly threw the gun on the table and shoved his hand under his good arm. Tears freely streamed down his face as whatever color was left drained out of his face. He fell over, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he hit the ground and passed out.  
The announcer and Remy seemed unphased by this, The announcer picked up the gun and pulled out her phone  
“Oh dear! Y’all we have one down. Time to let them medical boys come in and pick this little fella up.”  
She passed the run to the man on Logan’s right who, took it and waited while she made a quick phone call. In a matter of minutes, a few people filled into the room and removed the still unconscious kid.  
No one said a word as the gun's barrel was spun again, this time, the man put the gun to his chest, and pulled the trigger. He doubled over on the table as the gun dropped to the floor, Logan covered his nose. The smell of blood in the room was getting a bit too much for Logan to be okay with. He let out a sigh and turned to the side, blood was starting to pour out of the man's chest. Logan didn’t know how long normal humans could live with a bullet stuck in his chest.  
He assumed it wasn’t long, so he snatched up the gun, spun it, aimed for the head. Remy inhaled sharply next to him as he pulled the trigger, and again.. He fell over, the bullet broke open his skull and exited through the other side of his skull. Logan’s eyes shut as he gasped, He really did hate the feeling of bullets. He heard a loud buzzing as he tried opening his eyes, again he couldn’t see clearly.  
“Hay! Hay! What did Remy say? Com on Logan, we get otta here.”  
Logan let out a grown as Remy picked him up, his head must have still been bleeding, so he was going to have to clean the trench coat Remy always wore.  
“And Logan tells Remy not to do stupids. But he alowed to go out and do bigger stupid? Mon amie, Remy think that unfair. But, Remy also happy Logan will be fine soon.”  
In Response Logan gently hit Remy’s chest, grumbling as they left the Casino.  
Remy just seemed to laugh a bit at Logan, and he could understand why, didn’t mean he couldn’t get upset at that later.  
Remy loaded Logan into the Jeep and buckled him in. The door shut, and the driver's door opened a minute later. Logan took a small breath  
“‘Yer an ass.. And owe me a few bottles ‘f Whiskey”  
“Oui, Remy did not say the fun was ending, now did he? Remy take Logan to nice bar and make up for bullets you took in Cacino”  
“Better get me some bar food then too..And ‘nt tell anyone ‘bout carryin’ me.. Or ‘ya dead..”  
“Oui, Mon amie, Remy’s lips are shut” 

The Jeep started up, and Logan looked out the window as they took off back onto the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! if you made it this far I guess that means you liked it? Uh, this took around three days to write. I do ship Remy x Logan but I really didn't get into that in this. this was more based on something that happened in a Roleplay. If you liked it or wanna see more from me. let me know ^^ But, overall thank you for reading my writing. Means a lot to me that you'd take the time out of your day to read something some random person wrote.


End file.
